My PAW patrol episodes
These are my PAW patrol fanon episodes. I might of recreated some of my other episodes. This is like my personal PAW patrol season. Enjoy :) Pups Save Skye Music: Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, well be there on the double! When ever there's a problem, round Adventure Bay, Ryder and his team of pups, will come and save the day! Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, yeah! There on the way! Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, when ever your in trouble! Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, well be there on the double! No jobs too big no pups too small! Paw Patrol, were on a roll! Paw Patrol, woah-oh-oh! Paw Patrol, woah-oh-oh-oh! Paw Patrol! *ruff* (Rocky is on the title card) (The title card is blue with hollow mountains in the background) Rocky's voices: Pups save Skye! (The screen shows the blue sky and Sun) (It moves down to show the pups are playing tag at the pup park) (Zuma jumps out of a tunnel and tags Marshall) Zuma: Your it dude! Hehehe! (He runs off) Marshall: Not for long! (Marshall starts chasing Rubble and Chase) Marshall: I'm gonna- Whoa! Oh no! (He trips and starts rolling) Chase: *gasp* Rubble: Look out! (Marshall rolls into Chase and Rubble) (They stop rolling in a pile) Marshall: Sorry guys. Skye: *giggles* *gasp* I almost forgot! Chase: (gets up) What is it Skye? Skye: I promised Fluffy I'd take her to see her family! Marshall: Fluffy? (Skyes bunny hops out from behind her) All but Skye: Ohhhh! Skye: Anyone wanna come? Marshall: They live on a mountain! I don't like heights. Zuma: Me and 'Wocky' have vehicle inspection. Skye: Rubble? Chase? Rubble: Today's bath day! (He runs off) Chase: I was supposed to help Ryder fix his vehicle. Skye: Well, okay. I'm gonna go. (She walks off with Fluffy on her head) (Scene change; Marshalls badge) In the mountains...... (Skye is flying her helicopter) Skye: Okay Fluffy, were almost here! Fluffy: *chewing sounds* (Skye lands her helicopter on the mountain/hill) (The bunnies come out) Skye: Hi bunnies! (The bunnies start playing with each other) Skye: Awww! (She looks to the side) Oooooh! (She sees a big, beautiful, yellow and orange flower) Skye: It's beautiful! (Skye slowly starts down the hill to pick it) (A rumbling sound is heard) Skye: What was that!? (Skye looks up in fear) (A rock falls) Skye: *YELP* (She covers her eyes) Skye: .............. (She uncovers her eyes and looks around) Skye: I'm okay? Yes! (She starts to walk) (She suddenly stops) (She starts pulling) Skye: *grunts* *gasp* Oh no! (Her tail is caught under the rock) Skye: *whimper* My tail! (Fluffy hops over and looks at Skye) (She hops away) Skye: Wait! Fluffy! (Scene change; slides to a new scene) At Katies........... (Fluffy hops up to Katie who's giving Rubble a bath) (Katie picks her up) Katie: Awww! Rubble, look at this bunny! Rubble: That's Skyes bunny Fluffy. She must be back! (Zuma and Rocky enter) Rubble: How'd it go? Rocky: Great! Zuma: Hey it's Fluffy! Where's Skye 'Wubble'? Rubble: Shes not at the lookout? Rocky: No. We thought she was here! (Fluffy hops out of Katies hands and in front of Rocky and Zuma) Zuma: Look! She's jumping around 'wike' she's trying to say something! Rocky: Is it about Skye? (Fluffy nods) Zuma: Is she okay? (Fluffy shakes her head) Pups: *gasp* (Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky run out of Katies) (When Rubble jumps out of the tub and runs, his bubbles fly of his head all over Callie) Callie: *annoyed* Meow. Katie: *giggles* Oh Callie. (Scene change; Rubbles badge) At the lookout...... (Ryder slides out from under his ATV) (Chase is next to him holding a screw driver in his mouth) Ryder: It looks great Chase! (Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky run in frantically) Ryder: What's up pups? Zuma: Skyes still in the mountains! Rocky: Fluffy came back! Rubble: But Skyes still gone! Ryder and Chase: *gasp* Ryder: Don't worry. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (The screen divides into 4 parts) (Marshall is drinking water, Chase, Rubble, and Rocky are standing there) Ryders voice: Paw Patrol, to the lookout! All 4 on screen: Ryder needs us! (They run to the elevator) Chase: Now for-- Marshall: (running up to the elevator) Wait for me! (Everyone calmly steps to the side) (Marshall hits the glass) Marshall: Oof! Just in time! All: *laugh* (Elevator scene) (They all line up) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Ok PAW Patrol, we have a big emergency. Skye went missing in the mountains. Pups: *gasp* (Ryder slides the screen to Chases symbol) Ryder: Chase, we need you to pick up and follow Skyes sent. Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder slides the screen to Rubbles symbol) Ryder: Rubble, we need your digger to to move objects out of the way. Rubble: Let's dig it! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! (Theme song plays) (Ryder slides down his pole) (Chase, then Rubble slide down the slide) (Chase goes down the slide and jumps in his vehicle, it transforms) (Rubble goes down the slide and jumps in his vehicle, it transforms) (Ryder comes out the garage in his ATV) (They go down the driveway) (Scene change; slides to new scene) In the mountains....... Chase: (smelling the air) I can't find her sent Ryder sir! Ryder: Just keep sniffing Chase! (As Chase sniffs, Fluffy jumps out from the cones) Chase: Woah! Where'd you come from Fluffy? (Fluffy pushes Chases steering wheel left) Chase: Left? (Fluffy nods) Chase: Got it! Lead the way Fluffy! (Scene change; Skyes badge) On the hill........ (Skye is still stuck) (The bunnies are pushing the rock) Skye: You adorable bunnies are sweet. But don't hurt yourself. (She hears Ryders ATV) Skye: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Hear that! (Rubble and Chase look around) Both: Skye! Skye: I'm over here! (They drive up to her) Skye: *yips happily* Ryder! Ryder: Don't worry Skye. Rubble! Lift the boulder! Rubble: Rubble on the double! (His digger lifts the boulder) (Skye get up and wiggles her tail) Chase: Is your tail ok? Skye: It's fine! (She gets in her helicopter with Fluffy) Skye: This pups gotta fly! (Scene change; Rubbles badge) At the lookout......... (Ryder, Fluffy, and the pups are sitting outside) Skye: I couldn't of gotten free without you pups! Ryder: We couldn't of found you without Fluffy! What a good bunny! (Fluffy hops up to Ryder and nuzzles him) All: *laugh* Music: P-P-P-P Paw Patrol! Pups and the Midnight Search Music: Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, we'll be there on the double! When ever there's a problem, round Adventure Bay, Ryder and his team of pups, will come and say the day! Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, yeah! There on the way! Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, when ever your in trouble, Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, well be there on the double! No jobs too big no pups to small! Paw Patrol, were on a roll! So here we go, Paw Patrol woah oh oh oh! Paw Patrol, woah oh oh! Paw Patrol! *ruff* (Chase is on the title card) (The title card is dark blue with a hollow crescent moon in the background) Chase: Pups and the midnight rescue! (In Adventure Bay at the lookout) (The sun is going down) (The pups are playing jump rope) (Marshall and Rocky are holding the jump rope) (Skye is jumping) Rocky: (talking with the jump rope in his mouth) Ready Skye? Skye: Ready! (She does a flip and starts jumping) Skye: C, I am a cat, I come from Canada, where I sell candles! (She does a flip out of the rope) Skye: *yip yip* Yeah! Chase: I'm ready! (He jumps in) Chase: D, I am a Dolphin, I- (Ryder walks out of the lookout) Ryder: Pups! It's time to come inside! (Marshall turns his head to Ryder and let's go of the jump rope) Marshall: Coming Ryder! (His end of the jump rope flies back and hits Chase) Chase: Ouch! Marshall: Sorry Chase. Chase: It's okay Marshall. (Scene change, Chases badge) (The pups are all laying down on their pillows watching Apollo the super pup) (Skye has her fluff curler in and Rubble has his eye mask over his forehead) (Apollo is saving a puppy stuck on a roof) Rubble: I sure love Apollo the super pup! Zuma: Totally. Ryder: Pups, it's time for bed. All: Awww. Rocky: But Ryder, can we sleep here tonight. Ryder: Well, it is windy outside. I suppose. All: *howl* Yay! Rubble: Your the best Ryder! Skye: Yeah! *yip* (does a flip) Ryder: *laughs* Your such good pups. (Scene change, the main badge) (The one on the elevator) At Katies grooming shop........ (Katie is putting away shampoo, combs, bows, etc) (She goes on her computer when she's done) Katie: Thats all the appointments today. Callie! It's time for bed! ......................... Katie: Callie? .................... Katie: Callie?! Oh Callie!? (She looks around) (No Callie) Katie: What of Callies gone! I better call Ryder! (She pulls out her pup pad and slides it to Ryders picture) (Slides to a new scene) (At the top of the lookout, Ryder is playing a video game on his tablet) (It rings and he answers it) Ryder: Hello? Ryder here. Katie: Ryder! Callie is missing! I can't find her anywhere! Ryder: Don't worry Katie, we'll find Callie! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He pushes the red button that activities there pup tags) At the lounge by the elevator........ (Every pup is sleeping, but Marshall isn't there) Beep beep beep! Ryder: Paw Patrol to the lookout! All but Marshall: Ryder needs us! Zuma: (looks around) Where's Marshall? Skye: Maybe he's already there. (They run to the elevator, but trip over something) Chase: There you are Marshall. (They tripped over Marshall with his teddy bear, sleeping on his pillow) Marshall: *sleepy* I wanted to *yawn* sleep in here. All but Marshall: Hahaha! (As they go up the elevator, Rocky wakes Marshall up) (They go up to the top) (They line up) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we have a late night emergency. Callie went missing, Katie has looked all over the grooming shop. (She screen shows a cartoon question mark over a cartoon Callie) (Ryder slides the screen to Skyes symbol) Ryder: Skye, we need your lights to search for Callie overhead. Skye: This pups gotta fly! (Does a flip) (Ryder slides the screen to Chases symbol) Ryder: Chase, we need you to use your light to search small areas for Callie) Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll! (Theme song plays) (Ryder goes down the poll) (Chase goes down the slide, then Skye) (Chase lands in his vehicle, it transforms into a police truck) (Skye lands in her vehicle, it transforms into a helicopter) (Ryder comes out of the garage) (The go down the driveway) (They cross the bridge and pull up at Katies) (Katie is waiting for them outside) Katie: Thank goodness you here Ryder! Ryder: Were ready to search. Skye, fly up and get an overhead view. Skye: I'm on it Ryder! (She flies over town and starts searching) Ryder: Chase, we'll look around allys. (The drive off) Ryder: Let's check that one. (They stop by an ally) (Chase shines his flashlight in the ally) Chase: I don't see anything Ryder sir. Ryder: Let's check that one! (They go to the next one) Chase: No. (They keep checking allys, but no Callie) (Slides to a new scene) At the lookout......... (Rubble, starts to fall asleep) Marshall: Wake up Zuma! Zuma: (jumps) I'm awake! Marshall: We need to stay up if Ryder needs us. Rocky: *sleepy* Yeah..... (Scene change, Marshalls badge) In town.......... (Chase is shining his flashlight in an ally) Ryder: Any luck? Chase: No sir. What if she's someplace else? Ryder: Let's check the train station. (Changes to Skyes point of view) Skye: What's that? (She zooms in on a thrash can shaking by Mr Porters restaurant) Skye: Ryder, I see something by Mr Porters! Ryders voice: Were on it! (Ryder and Chase leave the train station and drive to Mr Porters restaurant) (They pull up to the restaurant) (They see the trash can shaking) (Chase shines his light on it) (Callie sticks her head out of it) (Shes holding a fish) Callie: Meow? (Ryder picks up Callie) Ryder: Here she is! (Scene change, Skyes badge) At Katies............ (Katie is standing there worried) (Ryder, Skye and Chase walk in) Katie: Ryder! Did you find Callie? Ryder: Yup. (He places Callie on the desk) (She's sleeping) Katie: *whispers* Oh Callie, you had me worried. (She pets her) Chase: Awww, she's so-- ah, ah, Ah, AHH, (quietly) achoo. Skye, Ryder, and Katie: *giggle* (coming soon) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories